My Wish
by othspnluver
Summary: Lucas and Lily have a talk about Keith and life on her Birthday ... Sibling Fluff! Please review! Oneshot


**Hey guys, this idea has been in my head for a while and I'm glad that I**_** finally**_** get to post this! I've had like most of it written for a long time. The song is My Wish by Rascal Flatts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see familiar, just the plot! I don't remember which episode Lucas said the following quote in, but I do not own it!**

**Enjoy! By the way, there's a picture of Lily's dress on my profile, feel free to check it out!**

**

* * *

**

Lucas

Happiness comes in many forms -- in the company of good friends, in the feeling you get when you make someone else's dream come true, or in the promise of hope renewed. It's okay to let yourself be happy because you never know how fleeting that happiness might be.

* * *

"_LUCAS!" A five-year-old's high pitched voice screamed loudly. Lucas came rushing into what was once the guest room, slipping as he came to an abrupt stop._

_"What's wrong?" He asked, frantically looking around the room. He looked pretty funny, with his messed up hair and dressed in a white t-shirt and boxers._

_His eyes finally landed on the small figure, huddled close to the headboard of the small bed. "I had a nife-mare." Lily sniffled, crushing her stuffed teddy bear closer to her form._

_"A nightmare," Lucas corrected her, as he calmed down. He felt something pull at him on the inside at the sight of his younger sister. _

_He moved towards the bed and sat down, only to pick her up and place her on his lap. Leaning against the head board he asked, "What happened Lily?"_

_She sniffled some more and finally said, "I saw daddy again," Lucas smiled wistfully at that and waited patiently for her to continue. He propped his feet up on the bed, crossing his ankles. "But he was mad." She had stopped sniffling almost as soon as Lucas had begun to rub her back._

_Lucas felt the corners of his mouth turn downwards and his brows furrowed. "Why was he mad?"_

_Lily shrugged her small shoulders and leaned back into Lucas' arms. "Dunno." She lied._

_"You sure?" Lucas looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. He could read her like an open book._

_"Well…" She hesitated._

_"Well…" Lucas mimicked her jokingly, but then pulled her slightly away from him and turned her so that she was facing him. "You know you can tell me anything right?"_

_She nodded her head and looked up at him, with tears welling up in her eyes._

_"Oh Lily." Lucas murmured softly. He felt a sharper tug at his heart. He really hated it whenever Lily cried. It just did something to him._

_"He s-said that I was bad." Lily said sadly. "That I wasn't remembering stuff you and Momma and everyones tell me 'bout him and I was gonna forget him."_

_Realization dawned on Lucas, and he fought the small urge to correct her grammar. It was like Dan had taken his place to hurt her. Lucas couldn't help but think bitterly and frowned._

_"Lily," Lucas spoke clearly so that she would understand, "Listen to me Lily …" She looked up at his face. "It doesn't matter if you start to forget whatever Ma, I or anyone else tells you. Do you know why?"_

_She shook her head emphatically._

_"It's because we will always be here to remind you. If you ever have a question or you just want to know something then know that you don't have to think twice about coming to us. Do you understand me?" He tried to keep his voice from shaking. _

_Lily nodded her head quickly, "I know!" She exclaimed causing Lucas to smile._

_"I love you Lily-flower."_

_"Love you too Lukey-flower." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_He laughed, "I told you that doesn't work with my name." But he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. _

_"Luke?" Lily asked, breaking the silence. They were now in his room, on his spacious bed. Lily had brought her stuffed teddy bear and blanket with her. _

_"Hmm?" Lucas asked, opening his eyes. He was dosing off, but had promised not to go to sleep before she had. He shifted to face her and she did the same to him._

_"I am sorry you sad ta' Daddy's no' here." She said, yawning._

_Lucas looked at her, and answered wistfully, "I'm sorry that you didn't get to meet him."_

_"I wis' I did." Her eyes began to slowly droop close. Lucas leaned over and kissed her forehead. He pulled her blanket up higher._

_"I wish you did too." He continued to speak, even though he knew that she probably couldn't hear him. "For so many reasons … He was a great man, a hero. He would have been so proud of you." Sighing, he closed his eyes and let sleep consume him._

**

* * *

**

**[11 years later]**

Lily was on the dance floor, currently swaying away to the music with Nathan. She was dressed in an original Brooke Davis designed gown. It was ivory, long and beautiful, with an embroidered corset that also had short cap sleeves, as well as a pull up rested her head on Nathan's shoulder as they danced slowly to the music. They probably could have moved a little faster, but Nate didn't want to bruise her feet on the first dance.

Lily smiled warmly when she looked over to the table and saw Lucas and Brooke talking. She pressed her lips firmly together, to abstain from laughing while Jamie stood up and held out his hand for his amused mother to take, asking her to dance.

Lily looked at her surroundings, finally having a moment to take in the appearance of the ballroom.

There were several circular tables spread out throughout the spacious room, each accompanied with a number of chairs. There were pearl white floor length spandex linens that stretched over and onto the chairs. Each table had three blue and white balloons that acted as center pieces. They remained on the table, and were refrained from floating away, by small blocks weighing them down. There were blue, white, and black balloons scattered across the ballroom. Yeah, they were the Tree Hill High colors, but also Lily's favorite color combination.

There were several stations with all different kinds of delectable foods. There was even a bar there, of course it served non-alcoholic drinks in cocktail glasses. Also, a desert buffet was about to be put out for everyone, after Lily cut the cake though that is. The only other things that Lily now knew about the party was that Brooke had arranged for the DJ to give out glow in the dark items when the 'real' dancing began and custom favor boxes were to be given out, when the party was over. They would be filled with any foods they wanted to take home from the buffet, like cookies or even an extra slice of cake, or party favors as a 'thank you' for coming.

The best part about all this, other than sharing her Sweet Sixteen birthday with her family and closest friends, was that it was a total and complete surprise to her.

She had planned on spending an evening with her family, but instead, Brooke had gotten her dressed and on time at the ballroom. Her second thought, first being how beautiful everything looked, was that it was way too much for her. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton had all rolled their eyes saying that 'You only turn sixteen once'.

It_ was_ true.

The party had been Lucas and Karen's idea. It was amazing, but expected, how everyone had pitched into to help.

Music was put together by Haley and Peyton while Skills, Junk and Fergie all took turns being DJs.

Karen and Deb worked together to come up with a delicious variety of foods that now decorated the tables and people's plates, they had even baked the cake. Brooke had made Lily's dress and did her hair and makeup. She had told Lily while they were getting ready that they were all going to look formal like her, which was kind of true. They just hadn't told her the complete reason.

James, Bevin, and Rachel had all gotten the guest lists written out with invitations complete. Lucas, Nathan, and Mouth were used to hang up decorations, and every once in a while were actually asked about their opinions.

It wasn't that their ideas were horrible, but they weren't easy to work with since Lucas had Nathan completely and easily convinced that there shouldn't be any boys at the party. Just like they had tried to convince everyone else that she was too young to date when she went out on her first date.

"You look beautiful." Nathan spoke up, honestly, after a long moment of silence.

"Aw thanks Nate," Lily smiled warmly, "You don't look half bad either." He wore a white oxford button up shirt with black pants. He had left his jacket back at the table.

He shrugged and smirked, replying in a boasting tone, "Yeah .... I know."

"Wow." Lily shook her head, her long black hair styled in a half up-do, with longer tresses falling down over, layered and curled at the ends, swayed side to side.

"Yeah well, I'm a Scott." Nathan shrugged his shoulders, smirking. "So little cousin," Lily rolled her eyes, "What do you think of this party?" He asked, attempting to sound nonchalant. But, for some reason, it was important for him to know what she thought. It was mostly because he thought of her as a little sister, and he would do anything to make his little sister happy.

Lily grinned widely, and said enthusiastically, "I_ love_ it! I still think it's too much though, but I'm sure as hell not turning my back now!"

Nathan laughed, "You better not ... Do you know how many times Lucas, Mouth, and I had to rearrange all the decorations," He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, "'Cause it was all wrong! That piece just doesn't ... make ... sense!'" He imitated Brooke in a feminine tone of voice, one that he really wouldn't have done in front of anyone but her. It sent her into a fit of laughter. "What would happen to the rest of the world if you ever put the decorations too low? What's someone gonna do? Take them down?" He scoffed, "You're sister-in-law's crazy."

"Hey!" Lily protested, "She's not_ that_-" At Nathan's look, she continued, "... Well she means the best."

"I know."

A few minutes later, and Nathan turned his head when he felt a tap on his shoulder, only to see their older brother.

"May I have this dance?" Lucas asked, and Lily couldn't help but smile.

"That'd be kind of awkward Luke." Nathan gave him a weird look, only to look at Lily and make hand gestures saying someone had been drinking. Lily giggled.

"Only Lucas would get drunk at an alcohol free party." Lily mused out loud, causing Nate to snicker.

"Ha ha." Lucas rolled his eyes, pulling Nathan back, and taking his place.

Nate left them on the dance floor and walked over to Haley and James.

"So little sister…" Lucas started off, as her took her hand in his while she placed her other one on his shoulder.

"So big brother…" She mimicked him.

He shook his head, chuckling at her lightly. "How has your birthday been so far?"

She thought about that question for a few seconds before giving him a warm and thankful look, "Luke, it's been perfect! I know I said I didn't want one before, but thank you so much for doing this." She said, honestly.

Lucas looked down at her, since she was a few inches shorter than him. "That's what I'm here." He joked.

"I know." She smiled back, only half joking. She leaned her head to rest on his chest.

"I had another dream about him." They both knew who she was talking about.

_Keith._

"What did he say this time?" He asked quietly.

While others may consider it weird to have dreams about someone you had never met, Lily always thought it was more of a blessing. Granted she wouldn't go around telling people about it, but it wasn't because she felt ashamed. It was because no one else could possibly understand, except for Lucas and their enormous family.

She felt closer to Lucas whenever they talked. She believes that anyone could think that about anything when it came to chatting with Luke.

"He wanted me to tell you that he couldn't be more proud." She said, "He knows that he tells us both that a lot … But he doesn't want us to ever forget." She smiled, staring off into space.

"I won't." He mentioned, bringing her back.

"I won't either." Then, she chuckled. "He told me that I should stop bothering you."

"You really should." Lucas agreed, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

"_Ha_." She retorted, "Only when you're already frustrated."

"Damn." He muttered, jokingly.

After a few seconds of silence, Lucas decided that he wanted to talk. He wasn't sure what he would talk about, but they were dancing at her sweet sixteen on her birthday to her favorite song.

"I'm proud of you too." That was the first thing that popped into his mind, but he meant it.

"I know you are." Lily grinned up at him, "I mean Nate's already a lost case so naturally I am the sibling to be proud of." She joked.

Lucas laughed and added dryly, "You couldn't be more right."

"You know … I had a dream about him too last night." Lucas admitted.

"What?" Lily looked up at him instantly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He said, chuckling, "Whoa calm down! This isn't the first time you know …"

"I know!" She said defensively. "But you usually tell me sooner like right after I tell you mine."

"I'm telling you now aren't I?" He asked rolling his eyes. "You know if you keep annoying me like this then I won't tell you."

She huffed, "Okay I'm sorry …_ Please_ go ahead."

"That's more like it." He smirked and Lily stuck out her tongue at him. "Oh, that's very mature for a sixteen year old."

"Isn't it?" She smirked back, and then grew serious. "So … what happened?"

"We were right here, in this ballroom. But it wasn't decorated or anything." He scanned the room once more, taking in all the details and everybody's hard work. "No one else was here. It was just the two of us. We were already in our tuxes."

"I bet he looked handsome." She mused.

"I looked better." Lucas said lightheartedly, and shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and jested, "Yeah right."

He ignored her comment and continued on, but not before yanking her hair slightly, only enough for her to feel it, but not mess it up.

"Ow!" She rubbed the back of her head, "That was so unexpected and uncalled for."

"Yeah well you interrupted me." Lucas argued back, but gave a look of triumph when she didn't have a response.

He continued somberly, forgetting their banter so he could recall all of his uncle's words.

"We were just looking around and began talking about everything and everyone. He was kind of worried about you."

"Why?" She asked softly.

Lucas let out a small chuckle that only held a little humor. "Same reason I'm always worried about you, even when I have no reason to be … Just because."

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he picked up where he left off. "He wanted me to tell you some things …"

This time Lily didn't interject with a witty comment because she really wanted to hear what he had to say. She remained silent.

"He knows that you really regret wish that you could have met him. He feels the same way. He's glad that you and I taught Mom to move on because life goes on and we need to make the best of it." He spoke softly, his blue eyes glazing over. Lily pondered for a few seconds if he was mentally reliving the dream and forgot that he's dancing with her.

"You know sometimes, I feel kind of … jealous." Lucas' face distorted a little at the last word, not liking it and forcing himself to admit it.

Lily looked up at him, baffled. "Of_ me_?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

At a complete loss for words she finally choked out, "How-_ Why_?"

"Well … Because you're Keith's daughter." Lucas said simply.

"Oh." Realization dawned on Lily and she understood what he meant.

Lucas scoffed, "I'm related to_ Dan_. I still can't see how Keith and Dan could be so different. Nate and I are, but at least we have hearts. I have no idea what kept Dan alive all those years." He couldn't help but say bitterly. He knew he didn't want to bring this up, especially not today. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin Lily's day.

She surprised him by agreeing with him furiously.

"But let's not go there." He covered up quickly, mentally berating himself for his actions. "I just meant that, growing up, I spent a lot of time wishing that Keith was my dad instead. But he was as close as he could be, without sharing the actual father/son DNA."

"Yeah but you did get to meet him and learn from him." She answered. "I feel like I know him so well with everything that I do know about him, so I'm okay with it. But we both know you were a son to Keith no matter what."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Ugh, I didn't mean to make this day about me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. And don't forget, what with Dan who was your dad, made Nathan your brother." Lily paused at that and raised an eyebrow.

Lucas inhaled deeply, reflecting her expression. "_Never mind_." They laughed.

Lucas looked at Lily. "What?" She asked; bringing up her hand to touch the side of her face. "Is there something on my face- Why didn't you tell me? Or Nate?"

"No no." Lucas chortled, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She said, her eyes softening. "Now what're you staring at?"

"A dork."Lily scoffed, and he heard her mumble something along the lines of '_I'm_ the dork?' but ignored her. "When I was eight, I asked Keith what it would be like if I had a little sister. He asked why I didn't want a younger brother and I had told him that Nathan existed, and I wasn't very fond of him. He laughed and told me that she would be this little bundle of joy, and that when she grew up she would be a handful of trouble, mostly because she'd be a Scott, but worth everything. I knew at that time that he was in love with Mom. He even said that she would look up to me for everything and follow me around. That's what I was thinking of when Mom told me she was pregnant with you. I knew that I loved you from that moment." Lucas' throat burned. But he didn't let himself get choked up.

"You know, the moment I held you I promised myself I would do anything for you. I barely let the nurse take you out of my sight." He expressed, genuinely. "You were so small, and when you looked up at me it was like you knew I was your brother and that I'd protect you."

At that moment, Haley turned around from the rest of the band, and took her place at front center stage. She gripped her microphone when the music started and her voice began to float through the room as she sang the words.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
_

"Right then and there I knew that I would do whatever it took to help you make your dreams come true. I swore, and I still stand by it, that I would help you with anything you needed. Most importantly, you have to do what makes you happy. At the end of the day, you need to do what's right for you. But if something doesn't work out, remember that it's not the end of the world. You have to find another option. Keep fighting."

_But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
_

"On top of that, I want to make sure that you don't have any major regrets in life, because one of the worst things to linger on are the 'What if's' of life. I don't want you to look back but at the same time you shouldn't forget. You're growing up so fast, that I admit I miss the little five year old who called me whenever she had nightmares. Or the little kid who would tease her nephew about everything. Hell, I even missed the little munchkin brat that followed me wherever I went, ready to fire off with one question after another." He smiled wistfully. "Not to mention, when a certain clumsy kid would break things everywhere and come to me to fix it or get her out trouble."

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.  
_

"I just want to make sure that you won't ever forget me when you're out there chasing your dreams. Make sure that it's important enough to pursue, but don't get too caught up in it that you forget to live your life. You don't want to get too obsessed that you miss important things happening around you. Make everything last and make it meaningful."

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
_

"We all love you so much. We'd do anything for you. You mean so much to us that you can't even begin to imagine. Even if no one else does, which I highly doubt would ever happen, I'll always support you no matter what."

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
_

"That's all I want-_need_ you to know. Okay?" Lucas asked firmly, looking at her with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Lily looked at her older brother, amazed and speechless at the same time. She frantically blinked her eyes, to restrain the tears from falling out.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. His words pulled at her heart, doing more than just striking a chord, and she was so touched. "Oh Luke- That was so … I-I don't know what to say." She said, her words fumbling and voice wavering because she was trying not to cry. She leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged him, the two of them still dancing. "I mean of course I know that… You never let me doubt it for a second. I love you so much!" She sniffled. "I would never forget you! Don't_ ever_ think that." She said vehemently, remembering that when he had said that to her he did have a hint of fear in his face at the thought of it. Lily clutched onto him a little tighter.

They stood there, continuing their dancing until the song came to an end.

_This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big  
_

"I guess it's my turn." A playful over-exasperated voice came from behind them. They both turned their heads to see James standing there, waiting, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Lucas chuckled, kissing her forehead and wiping away her tears he pulled back, "Have a Happy Birthday Sis … And have fun."

**

* * *

****Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Remember there's a picture of Lily's dress on my profile, check it out!**


End file.
